Someone I Thought I Hated
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: Naruto’s popular and Kiba’s a nobody.


**Summary:** Naruto's popular and Kiba's a nobody.

**The Only Love for Soujiro Seta**

don't own

Kiba/Naru

**Warning:** Never read nor written a Kiba/Naru

And I would like to thank my beta reader **Dark Hart**. **Dark Hart** has been such a doll and helped me out soo much! Much luv and smooches! I give **Dark Hart** a wet slobbery kiss on the cheek! ^ ^ ϑ

I love you!!!

**Someone I Thought I Hated**

_

_

Fang like teeth bit into his bottom lip, eyes that glared at the shinning hero. Kiba Inuzuka HATED Naruto Uzumaki. The object of his hatred was a blond haired blue eyed kid who was one of the most popular students in the whole damn school. It annoyed him; Naruto had such a sunshine personality that everyone was drawn to him.

From middle school Kiba was a well known bully but also fun to be with, it wasn't until 10th grade in high school that Naruto Uzumaki came along. At first everyone thought he was annoying until he befriended Sasuke Uchiha: the hottest boy in school, and that's part of how Naruto became so popular.

But that's not the reason why Kiba hated him so much, Naruto had protected a kid that Kiba was about to fight. Of something that happened at lunch, and what made it worse was that Naruto had beat him! HIM! Kiba Inuzuka got beat up by the new kid.

That's why Kiba hates him.

But for some reason every time they made eye contact the blond always gave him a look that just made him want to…_Never mind, _he thought to himself,Kiba didn't want to admit what he was thinking.

_Gahh, what am I thinking _Kiba thought shaking his head as he walked out the school for the day. He sat on a bench on the side of the school where almost no one could see him. He sighed, placed his stuff down and leaned against the dirty wall.

It was a full minute of silenced until he heard foot steps, he ignored them, _No one can see that I'm back here, so why should I care? _He thought over confidently; he can always give lame excuses.

"Kiba"

The brunette's eyes opened wide at the sound of the other's voice, he groaned "Damn it" he sat up "What the hell do you want Uzumaki?" he said clenching his teeth.

The blond stood there for a moment before walking forward and placing his things down beside Kiba's stuff then sat on the right side of Kiba.

Kiba cringed he was giving that look again "What?" he said trying to avoid eye contact, he didn't want to think about "that" again.

The blond cocked her head to the side and smiled "Have I ever told you that I admire you?"

"What?!" Kiba's eyes widened.

Naruto grinned and scooted closer to the brunette; Kiba didn't move, he was too shocked from hearing those words from someone he hated "Yeah and you know what else?" Naruto said with a smile Kiba had never seen before. Kiba shook his head in response. "I like you" the blond said. Kiba didn't notice Naruto leaning in until they were kissing!

_What the? _Kiba thought, his eyes flashing wide open_._ For a moment neither moved, Kiba felt a strong heat flutter through him before he moved his hand to the back of Naruto's head and pulled him closer. He tipped his head to the side before sliding his tongue into the blond's mouth.

Naruto groaned, moving his hands to place them on Kiba's leg.

_I never felt this before_ Kiba thought as he gently groan and the hands tightened on his leg, he couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto grunted and pulled away, he breathed in harshly "Wh-why are you laughing?" he watched Kiba break down in laughter.

"Hahaha, nothing, nothing" Kiba to take a breath "It's just...I've always hated you."

Blue eyes widened "Wha-why?"

"Because you took my glory away from me" Naruto gave a blank look "The fight."

The blond gasped "oh" then hung his head low.

"But now" Kiba murmured as he reached over and held the blond's face in his hands and raised it "It's totally change" Kiba kissed the boy, resuming their positions before. Naruto didn't lean away but pulled himself closer. It lasted a full 2 minutes until Kiba felt his phone vibrate. He pulled away looking startled at the blond before placing a quick kiss to him "Yeah?" he answered "Alright, I'll be there-oh wait" he looked over at Naruto who just stared at him "My new friend wants to stay over tonight, is that ok with you mom?" he watched as the blond's face lit up "Really?! Ok thanks mom!"

"Do you need to call someone?" he asked the blond.

"Uh, yeah"

The blond quickly called, Kiba watched and this was the first time he noticed how cute Naruto was. He was a little on the short-side, not to mention how big his eyes were. _He's really cute_ He thought to himself _I can't believe I actually admitted this to myself...I like Naruto Uzumaki..._

"Kiba, my dad, said it was ok" Naruto said with a grin.

"Ok then, let's go" Kiba said as he stood up, he held out his hand for the blond, which the he took excitedly. Kiba grinned and laced their fingers together "You're so gonna love my mom if you already like me!" he laughed as the blond blushed.

"Well then I can't wait"

~End~

~A/N~ Hi, I hope this can content most Kiba/Naru lovers. I'm sorry it was so short, but I never read a Kiba/Naru, and frankly it's not favorite couple and (sorry) I don't really this couple! But I just had to write something about them, every time I read a Naruto yaoi fanfic, it's either a Kiba/Naru or Ita/Naru or Gaa/Naru on the side. For the side couples I would to write at least a one-shot about fic. And if there are any Naru/Gaa fans out there I do have some stories for them too, if you want to check them out, one is called **"Gaara"** and the other **"You're Wroth Living"** and a Sasu/Naru **"New Start".** Beyblade Rei/Kai **"Boyz"** and **"Only For You", **Yugioh Joey/Seto **"With One Kiss" **Final Fantasy VII Yazoo/Reno **"Kadaj's Pain" **andI do have several Rurouni Kenshin Kenshin/Kaoru, Aoshi/Kaoru, Kaoru/Megumi (for yuri lovers). Hope you like it please REVIEW!!/


End file.
